


After the Chess

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: After the Chess they played in the spaceship, something SHOULD be happened between them... Obviously....It can be an independent story or part B of "Play Chess?"** English version is available at the bottom".在太空船上不下棋還有很多事情可以做，絕對！可以當作獨立故事，或「最後的棋局」故事下集。
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 3





	After the Chess

薩古斯緩緩張開眼睛。他噴了個鼻息，才檢查身邊女郎的狀況。

露洛莉亞‧諾茵正躺在他的臂彎中。而他們正置身在前往火星的太空船內的其中一間套房的床上。

他用手指比劃著她的輪廓。深刻的眼眶，濃密的長睫毛，高挺的鼻子，還有那個在睡夢中也是向上微彎的嘴角。過去他著實很少會仔細地注意她的臉容。

他對她的容貌當然很熟悉，在杜魯斯帶領的第一屆OZ學生當中，他對她最有好感。自從在月球上跟她一席對話後，大概，就是那時候開始特別在意她吧。過去曾有很多人讚美她是五官分明的南歐美女，然而她給人的第一印象永遠是俊美而整潔，強悍而認真。明明很親切，卻又有距離感。當然還有，她只有在他面前才會展現的那份幽默感。

可是就這樣仔細看著她，才發現原來那些讚美並非客套話。

諾茵慢慢張開眼睛醒來。

「早安。」薩古斯臉帶微笑的看著剛睡醒、雙眼迷濛的她。

「我睡了有五分鐘嗎？」她的聲音有些沙啞。

感覺在不久前才跟他有過連番激戰，身體仍帶著疲憊的諾茵伸了個懶腰。

「我像等待公主醒來的騎士，無論等多久都值得。」他撥開她前額的頭髮，然後給她一個親吻。那是個細長而綿密的吻。

諾茵本來稍稍推開他，但最後仍然配合著他溫柔的動作。

他的雙手慢慢轉移至她的腰部，然後像彈琴一樣輕柔地撫摸著她光滑如絲的大腿。當準備就緒後，他又再開始他的律動。

諾茵低聲輕嘆。

「薩古斯…」她魅惑的雙唇輕輕在他耳邊吐出他的名字，令他有些抓狂。

然後又是一陣低吟。

這次薩古斯的動作加快，猶如駕駛著多魯基斯進攻要塞，他加大了力度。

諾茵的嘆息隨著激烈的衝擊而變得急促。

沙啞的聲音還未回復，女生的低鳴帶著性感的磁性。被更進一步需索，她纖幼的手指在對方背部抓出一道道深刻的痕跡。

「等一下…」她從薩古斯急促的進擊中嘗試調整呼吸。感覺身體內有甚麼要爆發一樣。

彷彿專心一意攻下堡壘的騎士並沒有分神，他比剛才更加賣力。

她忍耐不住呼叫了出來，一陣奇妙的感覺傳遍全身，一下子，她感到全身一陣酥麻，就像痙攣一般顫抖，口中吐出更嫵媚而嘶啞的聲音。

男士也感受到下身那不同凡享的感覺而更劇烈的衝刺。代替他說話的是一系列更充實的動作。他的呼吸也變得急躁起來。

「要停下來—」諾茵嘗試保持理智，雙手想要推開，卻被男士更用力的壓抑著。

一陣萬馬奔騰，風暴平息過後，留下了綿密的雨。

薩古斯這才不捨的抽離。

****

  
  


「你難道都不會覺得疲累嗎？」活動過後，頭髮凌亂的諾茵再次無力的攤軟在男士強壯的臂彎內。

「不會，為了看到妳那誘人而可愛的表情，我很樂意繼續服務。」他煞有其事的牽起她的手背吻下去。

一向淡定優雅的諾茵竟然會因害羞而臉紅。

「壞心眼，都是因為你…」她咬著下唇，眼神委屈的投訴。

美利安多緊握著她的手︰「我很榮幸能令妳展現出那麼可愛的表情，一想到全宇宙就只有我一個可以看到，我就覺得很興奮。」

諾茵臉頰緋紅得更厲害，平常伶牙俐齒的她竟然想不到反駁的說話。

就像難得找到能捉弄諾茵的機會一樣，薩古斯幽幽地說著。

「我一直想看看露洛莉亞‧諾茵被我壓在身下的表情和反應，」他惡作劇的眼神投向對方，「還有從一開始柔情蜜意叫喊著我的名字，到最後卻變為聲嘶力竭的聲音…」

「夠了夠了不要說了…」諾茵臉龐更紅了，她嘗試用力推開懷抱著她的男人，「堂堂聖克王國的王子竟然會說出這種話。」

發現了，諾茵的弱點。

薩古斯得意的笑了。在跟她的「遊戲」中一直處於下風，對她的調情和暗示左閃右避。原來，像這樣正直的透露自己帶著原始本能的感情，會令她感到害羞得難以招架。

他嘴角上揚，難掩作弄女生後的快意。

「這會是善於調情的諾茵特尉會說的話嗎？」

諾茵別過臉，抿嘴不語以示抗議。臉頰仍然是一片緋紅。

「那麼…我們要再來一次嗎？一直練習到妳習慣為止…」

「…」諾茵羞澀的望著他。

「先讓我睡十分鐘可以嗎…」

「... 妳可以稍作休息…我可以繼續進攻…」

閃光伯爵已經準備好下一輪的攻城了。

** English Version** 

Zechs opened his eyes slowly. He snorted before checking the woman slept next to him.

Lucrezia Noin was lying in his arms. And they were on the bed of one of the suites in the spacecraft heading to Mars.

He gestured her outline with his fingers. Deep eye sockets, thick long eyelashes, tall nose, and the corners of the mouth that are slightly curved upwards even in sleep. In the past, he really rarely paid attention to her face.

He is of course very familiar with her appearance. Among the OZ students led by Treize, he has the best impression of her. Since he had a conversation with her on the moon, it was probably that time that he started to care about her. In the past, many people praised her as a beautiful Southern European beauty with distinct facial features. But her first impression was always handsome and tidy, tough and serious. She is a kind person but with a sense of distance. Of course there is also the sense of humor that she only shows in front of him.

But just looking at her carefully now, he can realize that those compliments were true.

Noin slowly opened her eyes and woke up.

"Good morning." Zechs looked at her who had just woke up and his eyes were blurred with a smile.

"Have I slept for five minutes?" Her voice was a little hoarse.

She felt that she had only has a series of “fierce battles” with him not long ago, and her body was still tired.

"I'm like a knight waiting for the princess to wake up. No matter how long it takes to wait, it's worth the time." He pulled the hair from her forehead and gave her a kiss. It was a long and dense kiss.

Noin originally pushed him away slightly, but in the end she still cooperated with his gentle movements.

His hands slowly moved to her waist, and then gently stroked her silky thighs like playing a piano. When ready, he started his rhythm again.

Noin sighed in a low voice.

"Zechs..." Her charming lips spit out his name gently in his ear, making him a little crazy.

Then there was another moan.

This time Zechs accelerated his movements, as if operating Tallgeese to attack the fortress, he increased his strength.

Noin's sigh became sharp with the fierce impact.

The hoarse voice has not yet recovered, and the lady's whisper is sexy. Needed further, her slender fingers scratched deep marks on his back.

"Wait a minute..." She tried to adjust her breathing from Zechs' rapid attack. It felt like something explodes in her body.

As if the knight who concentrated on taking the fortress was not distracted, he worked harder and harder.

She couldn't bear to call out, and a strange feeling spread all over her body. All of a sudden, she felt a tingling all over her body, trembling like a spasm, and a more charming and hoarse voice came out from her mouth.

The man also felt the extraordinary feeling in his lower body and sprinted more intensely. Instead of speaking for him is a series of more fulfilling actions. His breathing became irritable.

"Stop—" Noin tried to stay sensible. She was trying to push his hands away, but was suppressed by the man harder.

Like a tens of thousands of horses galloped, and after the storm subsided, heavy rain was left.

Zechs pulled away reluctantly.

****

"Don't you even feel tired?" After all, Noin, with messy hair, slumped into the man's strong arms again.

"No, in order to see your seductive and adorable expression, I am happy to continue serving." He took her hand back and kissed.

Noin, who has always been calm and elegant, blushed because of shyness.

"It's all because of you..." She bit her lower lip and complained of aggrieved eyes.

Zechs held her hand tightly, "I am honoured to make you show such an adorable expression. I feel very excited when I think that I am the only one to see this in the whole universe.”

Noin's cheeks flushed even more, and she, who is usually witty, could not even think of retorting it.

Like a rare opportunity to tease Noin, Zechs said quietly.

"I have always wanted to see what Lucrezia Noin’s expression and reaction are under me," he casted his mischievous eyes to her, "and from the very beginning, you was yelling my name tenderly and sweetly until the end, it becomes a hoarse voice..."

"Stop! Don't say it anymore..." Noin's face turned redder, and she tried to push away the man who was holding her. "I can’t imagine the prince of the Sanc Kingdom would say this."

Finally he found out Noin’s weakness.

Zechs smiled triumphantly. In the "game" with her, he has always been at a disadvantage. She is always the one offensive and he is the one defensive. However, it turned out that she would feel shy and overwhelmed when he was just revealing his original instinctive feelings with integrity like this.

The corners of his mouth were raised, and he couldn't hide his pleasure after playing trick on her.

"Will this be what Lieutenant Noin who is good at flirting would say?"

Noin turned her face away, pursing her lips in protest. The cheeks were still blushed.

"So... shall we do it again? Practice until you get used to it..."

"..." Noin looked at him shyly.

"Can I sleep for ten minutes..."

"... You can take a break... I can continue to attack..."

Lightning Count is ready for the next round of siege.


End file.
